hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikalgo
|kana = イカルゴ |rōmaji = Ikarugo |name = Ikalgo |japanese voice = Kenyuu Horiuchi |manga debut = Chapter 236 (Living Dead Dolls) Chapter 237 (Actual) |anime debut = Episode 100 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Bald |eyes = Teal |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer |type = Manipulation |abilities = Fleadom Living Dead Dolls |image gallery = yes }} Ikalgo (イカルゴ, Ikarugo) is an octopus-like Chimera Ant and the former officer of Leol's Squad. After befriending Killua Zoldyck, he joins the operation to to defeat the Chimera Ant King. Appearance Ikalgo has thick eyebrows, and most of his body resembles an octopus. He has the ability enlarge his head and to enlarge and regenerate his tentacles. Personality Ikalgo is an acute observer, often planning a strategy before fighting an enemy. He has a strong sense of honor, preferring to die rather than betray a comrade, when given these options by Killua Zoldyck. Ikalgo dislikes his appearance and wishes he were born as a "cool" squid rather than an "ugly" octopus. After Killua allows him to live, Ikalgo finds it touching that someone would call an octopus like him a "cool guy" and finds it hard to betray that kindness. Background In his former life as a human, Ikalgo served as an NGL soldier alongside Zaikahal and Gyro (and possibly Bloster). Plot Chimera Ant arc Ikalgo, inhabiting a corpse along with his division, intercepts Killua and begins to attack him as a sniper with his "Fleadom" ability, shooting from a very long distance. Killua finds him and just when Ikalgo jumps in a hole saying that Killua is falling into his trap, Killua attacks him by sticking his finger inside Ikalgo's host. Both of them fall in the hole, but just before entering the water cave full of shark Chimera Ants, Ikalgo leaves the corpse he was inhabiting. The corpse is devoured by the shark Chimera Ants and Ikalgo clings into a stalactite. Killua noticed this and cut some of Ikalgo's tentacles off, using them to cling to a stalactite as well. Ikalgo tries to escape by enlarging his head by breathing in and releasing it to move through the air, but is grabbed by Killua in mid-air using his tentacle-gun. Killua notices that despite being an octopus, Ikalgo attempted to escape through the air instead of the underground lake, which would be easier for him. He then understands that Ikalgo is worried about the shark Chimera Ants, which become excited by exposure to blood. Killua gives him two choices: divulge the abilities of the other Chimera Ants, or die by falling into the lake. Ikalgo refuses to betray his mates and cuts off his own tentacle, falling into the lake to a sure death. Killua, stricken by Ikalgo's loyalty, saves him. When Ikalgo asks him why, Killua says that he is cool and in different circumstances they could have been friends. Ikalgo is deeply moved by these words. After Killua is severely wounded during the Ortho Siblings battle, Ikalgo saves him by taking him to a secret hospital, having developed a great respect towards Killua. When Killua recovers, Ikalgo is sad because Killua must immediately reach Gon, but Killua invites the octopus ant to join him. Ikalgo, touched after having finally finding a friend, cries and happily goes with Killua. When Ikalgo meets with the other Hunters, they team up during the assault on the palace of East Gorteau. His objective is to find and save Palm in Bizeff's quarters. To infiltrate the palace, he uses Flutter's corpse with his "Living Dead Dolls" ability and headed towards Bizeff's quarters. He finds the other girls taken by Bizeff, but not Palm, who leaves in her room a Nen message that Ikalgo reads using Gyo, asking them to act under the premise that she has died. Later, he is discovered by Bloster, who destroys Flutter's corpse. He fights him, and with a strategy, knocks out Bloster with a sleep gas. Just when he thinks he is out of peril, he is attacked by Welfin. Defeating Welfin, thanks to his courage, and immobilizing by shooting him in the legs, Ikalgo makes Welfin speak about his life as a human and he starts to remember his own previous life. After persuading Welfin to take Bizeff's girls to safety, Ikalgo continues searching for Palm, while also searching for a corpse to use with his Nen ability. During his search—like the others—Ikalgo felt the monstrous Nen of the King. He finds Palm, who is carrying an unconscious Komugi. Together, they hide Komugi and split up so they won't be discovered by the King. After the end of the battle against the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guards, Ikalgo goes with the others into the hospital where Gon lies mortally wounded. With Palm, he waits outside the operating room, hoping for Gon's recovery. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Being near to Gon, Ikalgo along the others assists from the outside at Gon recover thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura. Ikalgo is seen alongside Palm, Knuckle, Meleoron, and a recovering Shoot looking at Small-billed Swans pictures sent by Gon. Abilities & Powers During his time as a Chimera Ant Captain, he had authority over his underlings, although he lost it after he allied himself with the Extermination Team. Although not a front line fighter, Ikalgo is a reliable ally. His Nen abilities make him both a good sniper and infiltrator. He is crafty, quick of thought as well as an excellent strategist. While he is mostly powerless in close-quarters combat, one of his tentacles still has enough power to break a rifle in two with a simple swiping motion. Octopus Physiognomy: Ikalgo, having the genes of an octopus, can swim quickly, breathe underwater and adhere to surfaces using his suction cups. He seems to feel no pain even if several of his tentacles are cut off, and the blood loss is minimal. He can also inflate his head to store air for later use. Proficient Strategist: Ikalgo has demonstrated a fair amount of intelligence during the infiltration in the Chimera Ants' palace, especially when confronting Bloster from the control room. On that occasion, he came up with a multitude of back-up plans, also showing considerable analytical skills in that they were made in a matter of seconds basing on the resources at his disposal. However, Ikalgo's emotions can cloud his judgement and lead him to lower his guard, as it happened when he could not bring himself to kill Bloster. Master Marksman: Ikalgo is an excellent marksman. He can hit targets he cannot see provided he is given their position in a three-dimensional coordinate system, as showed when he shoot Killua multiple times despite the latter being very far away and hidden in the thick of a forest. Nen Ikalgo is a Manipulator who, through Nen, can reanimate corpses. He also shows some competence in Conjuration. All his abilities are supported by other qualities, for example his marksmanship or skills as an impersonator. Trivia *Ikalgo's name comes from the Japanese word for squid, "Ika," and the latter half belonging to the name of the titular rifleman from the manga series Golgo 13. *Ikalgo shares the same voice actor whom also voices Gotoh and Koala in the 2011 anime. *Ikalgo would've given anything to have been a Chiroteuthis imperator. *Ikalgo's Living Dead Dolls ability is similar to one of the abilities of YuYu Hakusho character, Elder Toguro. * The name of Ikalgo's Fleadom ability and the word "freedom" are pronounced the same way in Japanese. *According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Ikalgo's stats are: References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Manipulators Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists Category:Extermination team members